Return of the Lion
by Wolf of Light
Summary: For years Leon was convinced she died, now he's recieved a letter from an old friend saying she's been seen. Leon takes up the journey he started years ago, but he's not the only searching for her. Old powers are beginning to stirr once more.Squinoa


Wolf: 'Ello there. I don't own any of the characters we all know and love (or hate, depending on one's taste). This is my first attempt at a story starring Squall-Leon so if I screw up sorry. As for my other stories I keep claiming I'll work on sorry again. This is just a pet project I thought of when watching KH2's ending. If enough people like this, I'll continue.

Tobias AKA lackey #1: Wolf also says to she wants reader to keep in mind this is an Squinoa/Lenoa and there will be no Squaffie or Leon/Aerith action (**_Swarms of rabid Squaffie/LeonXAerith fans storm out)_** Any other pairings will be dealt with when Wolf stops being lazy or actually finishes her million other projects.

"Return of the Lion" prologue: It all started with a letter… 

"_Do you think we'll be able to stay like this?"_

"_Maybe. Nobody one can predict the future, there are no guarantees. Didn't you say that once?"_

"_I did, did I? Alright then, how about something else?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_C'mon, use that stubborn head for once! Let loose your inner romantic! Please?"_

"_Fine. I promise."_

"_Promise…?"_

"_No matter what happens, I'll be waiting for you. If you come here, you'll find me. I promise." _

"_Perfect! I'll be here, too. It's a promise! Remember, I'm holding you to it!"_

_**The problem is, She never came back. He waited but She was never there to make sure he kept his promise. **_

----

That had taken place shortly before everything he knew was taken away from him. Now, everything was back. Hollow Bastion-no, Radiant Garden-was in full recovery, Yuffie was Yuffie as always, Aerith was still waiting for Cloud to resolve his problems, Tifa was still looking for Cloud, the Gullwings had taken an apparent liking to teasing Yuffie, and the keyblade wielder was back home with his friends.

Leon, formerly known as Squall Leonheart, couldn't help but think of that day so long ago every once in a while. Usually when Yuffie managed to convince him to take a break or when he was forced to by his so-called 'friends'. It had been years since the Heartless first attacked Hollow Bastion, years since he first searched for her much like Sora, Donald, and Goofy had for their friends.

Of course these days Leon no longer had his hopes up. The last time he had was after the battle against Xenohart's heartless when everyone was able to return to their original worlds, their homes. He wouldn't lie, he had _prayed_ for Her to be among the many to return to Radiant Garden. Even though he worked hard to ensure Radiant Garden would be restored he occasionally glanced down the list of people. At first he glanced twice a day, then once every few weeks, then months, finally after a year he gave up.

But then again, She had her own problems to face before Radiant Garden was ever attacked. It was a subject they never liked talking about. Because of those certain problems there were times in which it really was questioned if they could be together. But that had been dealt with, the Heartless decided for them.

_If She were here, She'd tell me to stop being so gloomy and look on the bright side,_ Leon mused bitterly.

"Hey! Come back here! Thieves!" The young ninja screamed as she tore past Leon. Just ahead of her were the three 'treasure hunters', the one named Rikku carrying away Yuffie's popsicle.

A small grin tempted to appear on Leon's face. Looking at the envelope in his hand he let a sigh escape. He wondered vaguely what it could be this time? He nearly let surprise come across his face. It couldn't be. But it had to be, who else would act this way?

_Hey Squall!_

_I know what you're thinking, it's been years since I contacted ya, right? It wasn't easy finding your location so you can only blame yourself for the delay for not telling me exactly where you'd be. Sorry to bother ya, I know you're a busy guy and all but listen for sec. I've been doing some more traveling on my own you see and well, I made it to a place named Twilight Town (by the way, they have great hotdogs!) and after a few jaunts with that supposed Discipline Committee I managed to find something out. You won't believe it, some people claimed a girl's been wandering around town on occasion. I've never met the girl before so I don't know anything about her aside from what I had to pry out of ya. Anyways, I had the people in the neighborhood draw out some design she was wearing. I don't know if this helps but best of luck to ya._

_-Zell Dincht. _

_What design?_ Leon thought. On the paper was only Zell's messy writing and drops of what Squall could only guess as ketchup.

For moment he was convinced Zell had unsurprisingly forgotten to send the image until a faint pink light came loose from the paper. It floated in front of his face for a second but then vanished up into the air before disappearing. But before Squall could make out the design.

It was angel wings. _Her_ angel wings. The same ones he had been wearing on his back for all these years.

Leon nearly dropped the letter, questions exploded into his head all at once. She was still alive? Was she really out there? Why hadn't she tried to meet him? Was there still a chance to be with her?

"Leon?" Yuffie had come back to find the usually emotionless Leon in an expression she had never seen before. He could just be thinking over something but his blue-grey eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. "Earth to Leon. Hey, was there something wrong with your ice cream?"

"I'm fine," Leon said, suddenly regaining his composure.

"Are you sure it wasn't the ice cream? If not, how about-"

"Yuffie, I'm _fine_," Leon stated harsher than he meant.

Seeing the look on Yuffie's face he quickly excused himself and disappeared from the room. Yuffie shrugged it off as Leon being his usual moody self and yelled, "See ya tomorrow!"

**_The next day however, Leon vanished from Radiant Garden. _**

----

Wolf: Well, how was it? Good or bad, criticism much appreciated. Any flames will be used to cook Tobias.

Tobias: (**_Rolls Eyes_**) See, this is why I don't like being in your stories. You're too evil.

Wolf: (**_Evil smile_**) It's merely how I show my appreciation. Remember to read and review if you want more.


End file.
